This invention relates generally to integrated mirror and fan devices and, more particularly, to a fan base with an illuminated mirror and fan. The present invention is configured such that a fan member directs its discharged air away from a user's face and eyes when the user is looking into the mirror.
A woman often applies makeup using a makeup mirror device in the bathroom immediately after showering. A problem frequently encountered with this progression of events is that the bathroom may be very hot and steamy. This can lead to a woman perspiring excessively after already showering. Further, middle aged women may also experience hot flashes that simply add to an already uncomfortable environment. In either instance, a woman may have to seek a cooler environment for a period of time which may result in being late for work or another appointment.
Various devices have been proposed in the art that attempt to overcome the uncomfortable heat of a post-shower bathroom environment. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,300 and US Publication No. 2008/12240748 disclose mirror devices having fan components. Unfortunately, however, these references direct air directly into the face of the user which is disadvantageous for at least the following reasons:                Leads to drying out of eyes, eye irritation, and difficulty applying makeup;        Blows powdered makeup into the eyes of the user;        Cools only the face and not the chest, neck, and upper core of the user so as to minimize body cooling.The existing devices also propose devices having telescopic features so that it is easier to look into without leaning over. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,876 proposes a telescopic makeup mirror. However, the existing telescopic mirrors do not suggest integration of a fan.        
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fan base having a telescopic mirror structure and a fan that may be selectively directed away from a user's face and eyes. Further, it would be desirable to have a fan base with a mirror and fan that also includes a light that illuminates the mirror. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fan base in which the fan and the mirror are displaced from each other and are independently adjustable.